The Ides of Ouran
by Seth Bramwell
Summary: When Nekozawa manages to steal members away from the Host Club, what will Tamaki do? Is it a curse? Can the members be won back? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 Twin Defection

The Ides of Ouran

By Allan North

Part One – Twin Defection

March 15

It was a sunny springtime morning at Ouran High School. In room 3-J, Tamaki Suoh read dramatically from his English Literature textbook, causing his female classmates to become far more fascinated by Shakespeare than ever before.

"Soothsayer: Caesar! Caesar: Ha! who calls? Casca: Bid every noise be still: peace yet again! Caesar: Who is it in the press that calls on me? I hear a tongue, shriller than all the music, cry 'Caesar!' Speak; Caesar is turn'd to hear. Soothsayer: Beware the ides of March. Caesar: What man is that? Brutus: A soothsayer bids you beware the ides of March. Caesar: Set him before me; let me see his face. Cassius: Fellow, come from the throng; look upon Caesar. Caesar: What say'st thou to me now? Speak once again. Soothsayer: Beware the ides of March. Caesar: he is a dreamer; let us leave him: pass." Having reached the stopping point noted by Takamoto-Sensei, Tamaki stopped and looked up to his instructor.

"Excellent, Tama-Kun. Now, I wonder, can you explain to us what exactly Shakespeare was proving with this little exchange?"

Tamaki's confident voice hid any doubt he may have had about his response. "Caesar was so overly confident of his own power and abilities that he felt no need to pay attention to the soothsayer, Sensei."

"Quite correct. Had Caesar paid more heed, He would have known the misfortunes to befall him on the Ides of March, coincidentally, today." Glancing at the clock, Takamoto-Sensei closed his book. "By tomorrow, you are to have read the remainder of Act One, and be prepared to discuss it in detail. Class is dismissed."

The students stood, eager to leave and pursue their choice of club activities. For Tamaki, of course, there was only one destination: The Third Music Room, home of his beloved Host Club. Opening the door, Tamaki found most of the club waiting for him: The diminutive Hunny-Sempai, staunch and silent Mori, his ever-calculating vice president Kyoya, the ever-studious (and oh-so-lovely!) Haruhi, and Renge, their self-proclaimed manager. Tamaki noted curiously that Haruhi's classmates, the ever-troublesome Hitachiin brothers, were nowhere to be found, but attributed their tardiness to another childish prank. Taking his place in the elegant plush chair, Tamaki turned his attention to Kyoya, and asked for the latest status of the preparations of the upcoming Spring festival.

Before the answer could come, however, the door swung open again, and a hooded figure holding a cat puppet entered wordlessly. Tamaki jumped out of reflex. This was an enemy he feared above all others. "Ne- Nekozawa-Sempai…" Tamaki managed to sputter. "What are you doing here?"

The figure grinned. From under the hood came a familiar voice. "I am not Nekozawa-Sempai, milord."

Renge stepped forward as Tamaki looked the figure strangely. "Hikaru? Is that you?" The hood fell back to reveal the red-haired Hikaru as a second hooded figure, also carrying a white cat puppet, entered the third music room.

"Yes, it is." The second figure answered, his voice instantly recognizable to as Karou Hitachiin. Tamaki looked at them strangely for a moment, and then stepped toward them.

"Very funny, you idiots. Why are you two dressed like that?" he growled.

"I will thank you to not address my new club members as idiots, Tamaki." Now the voice from the third hooded figure to enter to the room was unmistakably that of Umehito Nekozawa. Tamaki fell back a few steps at the familiar voice and devilish grin.

Kyoya, ever the skeptic, stepped forward. "Nekozawa-sempai, what do you mean, new members?"

Nekozawa grinned wider. "It seems that the Hitachiin brothers have discovered their own love for the darkness. Of course, the mystical bond between twin sprits made things easier for me to… persuade them to join, shall we say?"

Haruhi stepped forward now, despite Tamaki reaching for her arm to hold her back from the evil invader. "You two are really leaving the host club?" she asked of her classmates.

"Yes, Haruhi." The twins answered in unison, their voices in a spooky monotone. "Why don't you join us?" Hikaru asked, extending his bare hand.

"Come try the dark." Karou added, extending his own free hand.

Tamaki flew forward and grabbed Haruhi by the arm, yanking her back. "You monsters! How dare you try to take Haruhi with you to the abyss!"

The twins drew their hands back and Nekozawa stepped forward between them. "Calm, calm, Tamaki. If the dear Haruhi wishes to join us, he may. In the meantime, we will return to our work and leave you to yours. Oh, and if I'm not mistaken, it has been revealed to me that you are studying the tragedy of Julius Caesar, is that right?"

Tamaki turned pale but replied, "Yes?"

Nekozawa smiled once more. "Perhaps it is you who should beware the Ides of March." Turning around, he stepped forward past the expressionless twins. "To the club room, my members."

"Yes, Milord" The twins answered in perfect unison. The trio left, the door to the music room closing with a thud behind them.

Tamaki turned to Haruhi. "Oh Haruhi, are you hurt?"

Haruhi glared at Tamaki as she often did. "Of course not. They didn't lay a finger on me. And it was patently unnecessary for you to step in as you did."

Tamaki drew back, sulking. Hunny turned to Kyoya. "Kyoya, what's happened to Hikaru and Karou? They weren't themselves at all! It's like they were under a spell!"

Tamaki flew from the corner, a determined look on his face. "Of course they were under a spell! Hikaru and Karou would never betray us without an evil force at work! It is our duty as their friends to break that spell and bring them back to us!"

Hunny looked at Tamaki's determined face and turned to Mori. "Takashi, is it real? Are they really cursed?" Mori looked at his cousin and shrugged noncommittally.

Kyoya barely looked up from his notebook. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course there's not a spell at work. Such nonsense would only be believed by the youngest of children."

Tamaki glared at his friend. "You always doubt the power of Nekozawa-Sempai. If there are no evil forces at work, how could he have possibly known what I was studying today?"

Haruhi walked forward, unimpressed. "You know each class posts their curriculum in the main common room, Sempai."

Kyoya nodded. "Not to mention the fact that Nekozawa was in Takomoto-Sensei's class last year, if I am not mistaken."

Tamaki returned to his chair, sulking once more. "However," Kyoya continued, "You are right that we must get those two back here and into the Host Club as soon as possible."

"Aha! So the darkness will not devour them whole!" Tamaki blurted out.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "No, because without them it will be quite impossible to raise enough funds for the club to remain operational." Haruhi grinned slightly. Eyes ever on the profit margin… that was Kyoya.

"Yes!" Renge shouted determinedly. "My prince is right! The Hitachiin twins provide a large share of the designations! They must be recovered at once!"

"Then let's get to the Black Magic Club room and recover them." Haruhi replied.

Tamaki turned pale. "Go near that… dark place? The demons ever present will destroy us!"

Kyoya tossed Tamaki a flashlight. "So take this if it makes you feel better. I'm going." He tucked his notebook under his arm and turned to leave.

"I'm coming too! Wait for me!" Renge squealed.

"Us too, right, Takashi?" Hunny grinned, running after them.

"Yeah." Mori replied, sauntering out.

Tamaki turned to Haruhi. "Haruhi, you can't be going too?" Haruhi said nothing as she followed the others out. Tamaki stood there for a moment looking around the club room, and ran out after his club mates, his flashlight clutched like a sword. He caught up to the others outside the dark wooden doors of the Black Magic club. "Staying outside. Good idea. We can't tempt fate too much." He said with relief.

"The door is locked, sempai." Haruhi countered. "We're listening."

Tamaki leaned forward and put his ear to the door. From inside, he heard the twins laughing. Then, muffled words from Nekozawa. "This potion is perfect. Our next target will be ours easily." The words chilled Tamaki to the bone.

"With him, our numbers will grow greatly, Milord." The twins replied in unison.

"Indeed." Nekozawa answered. "And the Other will follow him in suit."

"But of course," Hikaru replied.

"I guarantee he will" Karou added. Outside the door, Tamaki's heart was pounding.

"He intends to get more of us." Tamaki said in a shallow whisper. Kyoya turned to shush him.

"Then we will strike." Nekozawa's voice continued. "The moon will be in proper alignment in.." Nekozawa's voice was interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing behind the Host Club. The members turned to face the teacher before them.

"May I ask what you are doing, Kyoya-Kun?" Iwata-Sensei asked flatly.

Kyoya smiled innocently. "Just some friendly club competition in preparation for the Spring Festival, sir." He replied.

Iwata-Sensei remained unimpressed, but not overly concerned. "Kindly refrain from espionage, gentlemen." He stated, and turned to leave.

The club members sheepishly returned to the third music room, Tamaki growing ever more paranoid by the second. Upon reaching the safety of the familiar room, he collapsed in his chair, his face pale and his hands shaking. "He's after another one of us…" he whispered.

"Technically, he's after two of us." Kyoya replied quite matter-of-factly. "Remember, Nekozawa-Sempai said the other would follow."

"Kyoya, what will we do?" Renge asked shakily.

Hunny climbed onto Mori's shoulders. "I'm scared, too…" he whispered, clutching Bun-Bun close.

Haruhi stepped forward. "Kyoya, you don't believe there's a curse or magic at work, do you?"

"Of course not." Kyoya replied. "It's all trickery. Fortunately, the rest of us are not as easily influenced as Hikaru and Karou."

"How can you say that! Of course there's a curse at work! The dark forces surrounding Nekozawa-Sempai have reached out to snag us! None of us are safe!" Tamaki babbled from his chair.

"Well, most of us are not so easily fooled, anyway." Kyoya said.

"So what will we do?" Renge asked.

"Quite simple. We wait, we remain on guard, and we see what will happen." Kyoya replied.

Outside the third Music Room, ominous laughter resounded as Nekozawa and his two new members walked by, draped in black. At the sound of it, Tamaki turned to Kyoya. "Kyoya, cancel all our engagements for the week. We have to remain as on-guard as possible."

Now Kyoya's eyes flashed with determination as he flipped open his club ledger. "We will do nothing of the sort. With Hikaru and Karou gone, we will need to work extra hard to make up for it. Relax, this will pass."

Tamaki slumped. "It'll be a long week…" he moaned.

Renge stepped forward and grabbed Tamaki's lapels. "Kyoya is right! We cannot let this setback stop us! We will continue on in the memory of our dear comrades, and continue to take our designated guests!"

Haruhi muttered from the side, "It's not like they're dead, you know…"

"Right! We'll get them back! Now let's start getting ready for tomorrow!" Hunny said with his widest grin. Tamaki shook his head and stood unsteadily to begin preparations for the next day…


	2. Chapter 2 Red Velvet Surprise

Part Two – Red Velvet Surprise

March 25

It had been ten days since the Black Magic Club had visited the Third Music Room with their newest members. Although little had changed in the day to day routine for the Host Club, the mood had definitely shifted. Without the "devilish twins" present, business had seen a decline. The decreasing numbers in his ledger certainly made Kyoya less than pleased, and he pressed the others to do what they could to make up for the drop.

Tamaki tried to remain charming and carefree, but Kyoya noted more and more that customers were concerned over the king's tendency to turn the conversation toward their belief or disbelief in evil and curses. Hunny stayed upbeat for the first couple days, but when Kyoya ruled that club sweets and cakes must be reserved for guests only, his enthusiasm began to wane. By the fifth day, Hunny had become miserable and lethargic, and had a very hard time staying cheerful for his guests, more often than not ending up with his head in their laps in sadness. While this was cute to some, many of his regular customers missed his happiness. Mori continued on in silence, but was often distracted by his worry for Hunny.

Renge shared Kyoya's distress as always, and did all she could to drum up more business amongst the girls of the school, but she noted the decline with despair as well. Of the Host Club, only Haruhi could remain focused enough to entertain her customers thoroughly, despite the fact that she was not even the boy they thought her to be.

And of course, each day Haruhi herself was besieged with questions as to what the twins were like in class. Each day her report was the same. The twins had taken to wearing their cloaks to class, as Nekozawa himself did. While they had not stopped their usual classroom hijinks, Haruhi had noted that their notes to each other now seemed to revolve around curses, darkness, and Beelzeneff dolls. Their voices, while in unison as always, had also taken on a constant monotone, and they had taken to scurrying away to the Black Magic Club room each day immediately after class. Despite the daily questioning from hosts and classmates alike, Haruhi was unable to provide more insight than that. No further attempts to visit the Black Magic Club room had been made, partially due to Tamaki's fear but mostly due to the Host Club's own business.

Now another club period had ended, and Kyoya was pacing worriedly as he tabulated the latest figures in his ledger. Hunny lay sprawled out on the couch, moaning "So hungry…"

Mori looked at him with concern, and Haruhi turned to Kyoya. "Kyoya-Sempai, Hunny is falling apart! Can't we give him just a little cake?"

Kyoya looked over the top of his ledger at Haruhi. "I'm afraid not. We're barely clearing a profit right now."

"God hates me…" Hunny moaned in self-pity.

"My beautiful Host Club is coming apart…" Tamaki moaned in a similar state of self-pity.

Renge was about to say something when there was a knock at the Music Room door and the sound of scurrying feet. Mori opened the door and found a pink box with a card. He brought the box inside, and Renge took the card. She recognized the logo on the envelope immediately as being from one of the prefecture's most expensive and exclusive bakeries. Renge opened the envelope and read from the card as Hunny's ears perked up. "To our beloved Hunny-Sempai. We miss your sweetness! Enjoy! Hugs, Your loving friends." Hunny's eyes lit up with joy at the sight of a huge red velvet cake with rich cream cheese frosting, and his mouth broke into a huge smile.

"Well, this is most fortunate." Kyoya said. "This will be perfect for tomorrow's guests, and it didn't cost us a single…" Of course, he had spoken too soon.

"No! It's for me! The card said so!" Hunny stated, his speech somewhat muffled by the gigantic piece of cake in his mouth.

Haruhi shook her head. "He does have a point, Sempai…" Kyoya only buried his face in his hands and groaned.

Tamaki stepped forward. "It does look delicious, Hunny-Sempai. May I…" He stopped short when he saw the fierce look on Hunny's face. "Uhmmm… Never mind. Enjoy." Tamaki would never have believed something could scare him more than Nekozawa's curses… until he saw Hunny in sugar withdrawal for so long.

The rest of the club stood back as their smallest member devoured the large cake. Nobody, not even Kyoya, dared to interrupt him for fear of having a hand bitten off. Only Mori was bold enough to approach him at last. "Slow down, Mitsukunni. You'll get sick."

Hunny scoffed. "I'll be fine, Taka…" he began, then stopped suddenly, his breathing suddenly becoming fast and shallow. The other hosts leaned in with concern, and watched with horror as Hunny's pupils suddenly enlarged to a size almost as big as his eyes. His cake forgotten, Hunny's arms flew up to cover his eyes. "It- It's so bright in here…" he began in a quiet voice.

Renge leaned closer. "Hunny-Sempai? Are you…"

"Hunny suddenly shrieked and ran past Renge. "Too bright!" he screamed as he drew the curtains as fast as he could in the club room. The heavy curtains slid closed, blocking out a lot of the midday sun, but even the narrow shafts of light seemed threatening to him.

Tamaki looked at Hunny, terrified. "Hunny was the next target!" He spun to face Kyoya accusingly. "And you're the one who said there are no curses at work!"

Kyoya glared at Tamaki. "There aren't. Hunny-Sempai must be allergic to something in the cake."

Renge looked from Kyoya to Tamaki to Hunny. "Hunny-Sempai, allergic to cake? Not likely…"

Haruhi tired of their arguing and ran to Hunny's side with Mori. Hunny was burying his face into Mori's chest trying in vain to block out the light. She tried to stroke his hair to calm him down when suddenly light streamed into the Music Room from the open door. The three members of the Black Magic Club stood in the doorway.

The twins moved forward together, each one with a robe over their arm. Tamaki drew back behind Kyoya, but fought through his fear to yell accusingly at his enemy. "Nekozawa-Sempai! How could you poison Mitsukunni!"

Nekozawa turned to face him as the twins continued to advance on Hunny. "I have done nothing of the sort, Tamaki. Mitsukuni's passion for the darkness has merely been awakened."

Tamaki grew pale with horror and suddenly felt the need to hide behind his chair. Now Renge stepped forward. "What have you done!" she demanded.

Nekozawa merely smiled. "Mitsukunni-San will be quite at home with us, rest assured."

Kyoya stepped forward now. "I can't let you take him, Nekozawa-Sempai. We are his friends. We will care for him until this… reaction… passes."

Nekozawa looked at him quizzically, and snapped his fingers. Hikaru and Karou stopped in their tracks and turned to their leader. "I wouldn't recommend that, Kyoya." He said gravely. "Only the power of the darkness can help Mitsukunni now. Without our protection, he will surely never be the same."

Haruhi stomped to Nekozawa next, pushing her way between the silent twins. "This has gone too far, Sempai! Whatever you have done, we will take care of here, with Hunny-Sempai among his friends!" Nekozawa took a step back, surprised by the first year student's boldness, but his demeanor never changed. Haruhi looked at him determinedly, never wavering until she heard Mori's voice behind her.

"No."

Haruhi turned, wide eyed with surprise. "No?"

"We may be Mitsukiunni's best friends, but he needs the expertise of one who is acquainted with these matters." Mori replied.

Nekozawa grinned. "A wise choice, Takashi-San." He nodded to the twins, who held out a cloak sized for Hunny. Carefully, they helped their senior into the cloak and raised the hood as they did on theirs. Hunny stood, his size an amusing counterpoint to the robe.

"But I am coming as well to look after him." Mori added.

"I'm afraid only club members are allowed in the darkness of our club room, Sempai." Hikaru and Karou said in unison.

Mori looked at Nekozawa determinedly. "Then I am a member now."

Nekozawa smiled. "You pledge your loyalty to the darkness?"

Mori looked to his cousin, so small and lost in the large cloak. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Yeah." Nekozawa motioned to Karou, who walked to Mori with the second cloak. Mori looked at it for a moment, and considered refusing it, but then saw Mitsukunni's state and slipped it on without a word. The five robed figures turned to leave the room, Hunny grabbing Bun-Bun from a table as he walked.

Haruhi and Renge were speechless as the group walked out. Kyoya seemed frozen in his spot. Tamaki stood behind the safety of the couch, glaring at his enemy's back. "If you hurt them, Nekozawa…" he started to growl.

Nekozawa turned and smiled at him. "Ah, Tamaki, Such an amusing toy you are!" With that he turned and closed the music room door behind him.

Renge looked to Kyoya, Kyoya looked to Tamaki, and Tamaki looked to Haruhi. None knew exactly what to do. It was finally Kyoya who broke the silence. "You had better get plenty of sleep tonight, Tamaki, Haruhi."

"Sleep? Whatever for?" Haruhi asked.

"We will have to work very hard indeed to make up for Hunny and Mori leaving over the coming days, of course."

Haruhi groaned. Tamaki looked to his friend. "You can't be serious…"

"Would you prefer to fold? To just disband in response to this nonsense?" Kyoya asked accusingly.

"It's a curse! We are powerless against it! You saw how it claimed Hunny-Sempai and Mori!" Tamaki sputtered.

"There is no curse!" Kyoya insisted. "This is just a strange turn of events, and we will overcome it!"

Renge followed Kyoya's lead, as usual. "Yes, we will. I'll do all I can to let everyone know that Tamaki and Haruhi are taking on double – no, no, triple! Their usual engagements!"

Haruhi couldn't help but notice Renge's voice did not hold the confidence it had when she announced overcoming the loss of the twins. "Triple?" she said weakly. "Well, at least it'll help my debt…"

"Sorry, Harhui, but under the circumstances your income can't count toward your debt, but the survival of the club itself." Kyoya replied. Haruhi and Tamaki both collapsed in plush chairs, neither one of them able to believe this…

And then there were four…


	3. Chapter 3 The Manager’s Miscalculations

Part Three – The Manager's Miscalculations & The Rage of Kyoya

March 28 – Early Afternoon

It had been a grueling three days following the loss of Hunny and Mori. Kyoya turned all the figuring and book keeping duties over to Renge, checking each entry at the end of each club session in order to accept more designations. It had seemed like a good idea the first day after the loss, but Renge's tendency to rush around madly coupled with her intense jealousy of his time spent with other ladies led her to make many mistakes that Kyoya had to correct later. Meanwhile, Tamaki and Haruhi found themselves rushing from guest to guest, frantically trying to make up for the loss of four members.

To make matters worse, members enamored with the devilish twins, the Loli-Shota, and the quiet one found little reason to come to the third music room, even after trying spending time with the remaining hosts. So many missed Hunny-Sempai's cuteness and spent their club time complaining how the cloak he had been forced to adopt diminished it (although nobody could deny that the miniature cloak Bun-Bun now wore was adorable).

Tamaki proved a poor substitute for those who favored Mori, as they realized that the Host King was utterly incapable of being silent for more than five seconds. Of course, many others missed the twin's infamous "brotherly love", and Tamaki's attempts to re-create it by playing the part with Haruhi failed miserably (although this was mostly due to Haruhi's flat refusal to play along).

With fewer clients, careless errors in his books, and the hectic schedule of satisfying the remaining customers, Kyoya was on edge. Naturally, he played the carefree, happy part for his guests, but when the doors closed his eyes narrowed as he grumpily pored over the books and noted the losses. Today he was particularly irritable as he scoured over his ledger, scowling angrily over the mathematical errors and doodles Renge had left in her wake. Renge approached him from behind quietly with a cup of Haruhi's "commoner coffee", hardly Kyoya's favorite, but all the club's budget could provide. Noting his expression, Renge gingerly placed the cup on the table by him and asked quietly, "Kyoya-Sama… is there anything I can do to help?"

Kyoya only sipped the coffee and returned to his books, muttering under his breath. Concerned, Renge reached over and touched his hand. "Kyoya?"

"You can be more careful with your computations and kindly not use this record as a sketch pad." Kyoya growled without looking up.

Renge was visibly distressed. "I- I'm sorry…" she began. Kyoya glared at her angrily now, and she shrank back.

Haruhi stepped forward. "Kyoya-Sempai, maybe you should take a break…"

Now Kyoya's glare was fixed on the commoner. As if a person of her position would understand… "A break. I should take a break with this club in this state. At this rate, we will drown in debt very quickly, and you want me to take a break?" Kyoya's tone had risen as he spoke, ending his statement in an angry, accusatory tone. Tamaki turned his tired eyes to the scene from his plush chair.

"I just think…" Haruhi began.

"Think on this." Kyoya Interrupted. "Even with our best efforts, our clients are dwindling. Meanwhile, word around school is that the Black Magic Club is growing in strength. Our former clients are taking quite the interest in them, and are going there to visit their former hosts. Our current situation…"

"That's enough, Kyoya." Tamaki interrupted, rising from his chair. "The Host Club's current state of affairs is hardly Haruhi's fault. We can only be thankful that Nekozawa-Sempai's curses…"

Kyoya had heard enough. "Nekozawa-Sempai's curses…" He muttered disgustedly. Kyoya had reached the limit of his willingness to put up with his friend's idiocy. "Honestly, Tamaki, are you really such a child that you believe that nonsense?" Now Kyoya's voice rose from annoyed to angry, placing frustrated emphasis on each word, as if he could convince Tamaki through volume. "There IS not, has NEVER been, nor will there EVER be, a curse on this club!" Kyoya glared through his eyeglass lenses at the Host King, silently daring him to respond.

Tamaki looked to his friend desperately. "Why, Kyoya? Why do you insist on being so skeptical in the face of overwhelming evidence? Hunny-Sempai and Mori-Sempai have been lost, Hikaru and Karou enchanted! Even you, cynical and skeptical as you are, simply have to realize the severity of what we are facing here!" From the sidelines, Renge and Haruhi watched Kyoya and Tamaki argue, the faces of each one afire with outrage at the other's stubbornness. Renge hated to see her love upset, and looked to Tamaki with annoyance. Haruhi viewed the whole matter with a mild disdain, more at the idea that what remained of the host club was at odds than anything else.

"YOU ARE RIDICULOUS!" Kyoya shouted, utterly at the end of his rope. Now Tamaki had had enough. He reached forward suddenly and did the unthinkable… he snatched Kyoya's ledger from his grasp and hit him over the head with it. Once again, he tried to prove his point to his friend. "Hikaru, Karou, Hunny and Mori are gone! The curses cast by Nekozawa-Sempai are wreaking havoc throughout our lives! We have to find a way past them, a way to defeat them!"

Kyoya glared at Tamaki now, burning with outrage. His right hand balled into a tight fist and trembled as his next words came out slowly as Kyoya struggled to retain his composure. "What… did you… just do… to me?" he spat in a low voice. Renge moved to step forward, and Haruhi grabbed her by the shoulder, shaking her head no, telling her silently that this was something for the two to work out alone.

As if realizing for the first time what he had done, Tamaki looked nervously at the ledger in his hand and then back to Kyoya. "Er…" he began sheepishly.

Kyoya's fist continued to tremble with anger. "You struck me." He stated in a tone usually only heard when he was awoken too early. The glare in his eyes would have melted stone.

Tamaki held out the ledger apologetically to Kyoya. "I- I'm sorry, Kyoya. I just meant to…"

Kyoya's fist suddenly unclenched as if nothing had happened at all. The anger in his face vanished like a fine mist, and all that remained was a calm indifference. His eyes looked to the ledger. "Keep it." He said simply.

Tamaki looked to his friend with confused eyes. "Keep… it?" he repeated.

"Of course." Kyoya replied calmly, almost happily. "After all, that is a record of _your_ club's finances."

Tamaki stood numb for a moment as the hidden meaning of Kyoya's words came through. "_My_ club?" he repeated hoarsely as Kyoya turned his back to him.

"Yes, your club." Kyoya stated as he moved to the door. "Not mine. I'm afraid my principles forbid me from conducting business with physically violent people."

Haruhi and Renge stood silently in shock. This turn of events could not have been more unexpected.

"Kyoya… " Tamaki began, words failing him.

"Apologies are not necessary." Kyoya stated, his hand on the door. Turning his calm, yet scheming, eyes back to Tamaki, he added with a small grin, "Perhaps Nekozawa-Sempai needs someone to track the finances of the Black Magic Club. I'm sure their own accounts must be in need of a careful eye. The accoutrements of their organization must be quite costly." With that calculated jab firmly in place, Kyoya opened the door to the third music room and stepped out, the door swinging shut behind him as Tamaki turned pale and his mouth moved silently.

Renge stomped to Tamaki added to his shock by angrily sputtering at him, "How- I- You- How could you do that???" That said, the self-appointed manager spun on her heels to the door and followed her prince. "Kyoya-Sama! Wait for me!" her voice trailed off to silence as the door swung shut once more.

Tamaki stared at the door in disbelief, his face pale and his mouth moving wordlessly. "Sempai?" Haruhi asked, edging closer to him.

Tamaki turned his head to face her with lost eyes. "Haruhi… what just happened?"

As ever, Haruhi's eyes closed in mild annoyance. "You and Kyoya-Sempai just had a fight. I'm sure things will be all right once he calms…" Tamaki wasn't listening. Haruhi broke off her sentence at the sound of a couch scraping across the floor, and opened her eyes to see Tamaki pushing the two-person couch in front of the door. "Sempai… what on Earth are you doing?"

"The curses are stronger now, Haruhi. Nekozawa-Sempai didn't even have to set foot in the club room to draw in Kyoya and Renge. But don't you worry. I promise you on my mortal soul, they will not claim you as well!"

"Sempai…" Haruhi began, but stopped when she felt his hands on her shoulders, once again attempting to be the gallant knight he thought himself to be.

"I pledge to you, dear Haruhi, that dark sorcerer will not win the day! If it means the end of all I hold dear, no, if it means my life itself, I will protect you to my last breath!" Now Tamaki pulled Haruhi close to him, burying her face in his chest as he carried on. Haruhi pushed her way out and glared at him.

"Sempai, you're being paranoid! You and Kyoya just had a fight. It happens all the time with friends! There's no reason to believe he won't be back here when he calms down!" Haruhi insisted.

Tamaki turned his gaze to the blocked doorway, ignoring her words. "Do you hear me, Nekozawa-Sempai??? Tamaki shouted to the empty hallway. "You will not gain any more! Your curses have claimed my comrades, but I will not fold! With my Haruhi by my side, I-" Suddenly, Tamaki fell silent at the sight of Haruhi pushing the couch out of the way of the door. Tamaki's bravado disappeared at the realization that his barrier was gone. "Ha- Haruhi, no!" he pleaded.

"Sempai, how will we receive guests with a couch in the doorway? For that matter, how will we even get home? Haruhi asked simply.

Tamaki marched to the other side of the couch and pushed it back, forcing Haruhi back with it. "We cannot receive guests. Not now, not with the curse as it is. This room must be kept secure!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and pushed the couch back, freeing the door once more. She pulled the door open as Tamaki cringed. "Sempai, please let me know when you come to your senses. I have to get home."

"Haruhi! Please, I beg you! Don't go! It- it isn't safe!"

Haruhi closed her eyes as she swung the door closed. "I'll be careful." She said flatly.

The door closed with a thud, and from outside Haruhi could hear the sound of the couch once again being shoved into place to block the doorway. Sighing, she shook her head and started home.

Inside the third music room, the Host King collapsed on the couch and surveyed the empty room. He was a king with no domain, a prince with no subjects. Rising, he walked to where Kyoya had been sitting and picked up the cup of commoner coffee. Tamaki was just about to take a drink when he stopped suddenly and stared at the cup. "The coffee…" he whispered in fear. Tamaki rushed to the club restroom and poured the coffee down the sink. "Poisoning my Haruhi's coffee now, Nekozawa?" Tamaki said to the empty room. "You will not succeed! I will not give in or be fooled!"

Tamaki once again sat down on the couch, summoning all the strength he had. "I won't…" he said once more as he reached for his cell phone. There were phone calls to be made, steps to be taken…

And with that, there was one…


	4. Chapter 4 Ichigo & The Ingebritzens

Part 4 – Ichigo & The Ingebritzens

March 29

Haruhi was tired. Class today had been particularly tough, with Sumiyoshi-Sensei's geometry diagrams being next to impossible to decipher. She had noticed that Hikaru and Karou, seated on either side of her, remained uncharacteristically silent and still during class. The hoods of their black cloaks were up, and had Haruhi not noticed their intent stares at the board, she would have sworn they had been asleep during the whole class. It was strange, but what had not been strange over the last couple weeks?

As she walked slowly down the quiet hall on her way to the third music room, Haruhi could not help but wonder if she should really even bother going. The host club had been slowly pared away, either by Nekozawa-Sempai's actions or by Tamaki-Sempai's own stubbornness, and now only she and Tamaki remained. The way he had had acted yesterday after Kyoya-Sempai and Renge had left was simply ridiculous, and Haruhi had heard him ranting to himself even as she walked down the hall to head home.

Still… there was the matter of her debt, and she was quite sure Tamaki would track her down regardless… so in the end Haruhi realized she had little choice, really. Lost in thought, she almost walked right past the ornate door without realizing it. Haruhi reached for the door handle and turned it. The door refused to open. Confused, Haruhi knocked on the door. "Sempai?" she called.

From inside, she heard Tamaki's voice call to her cautiously. "Who is it?"

"It's Haruhi, Sempai. Please open the door." Haruhi answered, again wondering why she had come.

From inside the club room, Tamaki's voice called out again. "Haruhi? My Haruhi?"

Haruhi very nearly gave into the temptation to reply sarcastically, but thought better of it. "Yes, Sempai. Haruhi."

The door opened a crack. Tamaki's voice could be heard, but his face remained hidden. "If you are Haruhi… then you will know the answer to this question. What, pray tell, is my favorite flavor of commoner coffee?"

Haruhi buried her face in her hands. "Baka…" she muttered quietly. "French Roast with milk, Sempai."

The club door opened wide and Tamaki dove out just long enough to grab Haruhi's arm and tug her inside the club room. Once inside, Tamaki slammed the door shut and slid the couch back into place. Haruhi looked at him, her face a picture of disbelief. "Sempai, what are you doing?"

Tamaki stepped forward, his arms open wide and his eyes desperate. "Oh, Haruhi! My Haruhi! How brave and loyal you are to stand by my side through this cursed time!"

Haruhi took a step back, unnerved by his manner. "Erm, it's nothing, Sempai… But why don't we move the couch so we can receive our guests?"

"Oh, there will be no guests today, Haruhi. I don't dare open that door and let in outsiders, the curses clinging to-" Tamaki jumped at the sudden knock at the door. Haruhi shook her head and walked to the door pushing the couch aside as Tamaki stepped back. "Careful, Haruhi…" he said in a shaky voice.

Outside the door a man wearing a delivery service uniform stood, clipboard in hand. "Yes?" Haruhi asked.

"Good day, Sir. I have a package here for a…" The man consulted his clipboard. "Miyabi Ichigo?"

"Miyabi… I'm sorry, I don't know anyone by that…" Haruhi began when she was suddenly pushed aside by Tamaki.

"That's me, my good man! Miyabi Ichigo! In the flesh!" Tamaki said exuberantly, a sharp contrast to mere seconds earlier.

"Sempai!" Haruhi yelped angrily from the couch she fallen over.

The delivery man sighed. He'd never understand these rich whackos. "Sign here, please, Miyabi-San." Tamaki took the clip board and signed the pseudonym on the form with a flourish. "Thank you, sir." The man said as he tucked the clipboard under his arm and reached for the large carton at his side. Before he could get his hands on it, however, Tamaki had swept it up and was back inside the club room with the door closed behind him. Outside, the thoroughly confused delivery man scratched his head and walked away shrugging.

Tamaki walked joyfully to one of the tables as Haruhi indignantly stood up from the couch and walked to him. "And what was that about, _Miyabi_?" she asked, thoroughly annoyed.

Tamaki stopped his attempts to remove the tape from the carton long enough to look up and see the angry look on Haurhi's face. He grinned sheepishly. "Oh, yes. Sorry about that, Haruhi. I couldn't have the shipment traced back to me, it would arouse suspicion. I used the name of that video game character Renge-Chan always carries on about."

Haruhi's head was starting to hurt. "Sempai… What could you have possibly ordered that would necessitate that kind of…" she stopped short as Tamaki ripped the last of the tape from the box and pulled the flaps open, revealing many long black metallic cylinders. Tamaki pulled one from the box like a child opening a toy on Christmas morning. Haruhi's eyes went wide with disbelief as she realized what he had ordered. "Flashlights, Sempai? All that secrecy for _flashlights_???" she sputtered.

Tamaki smiled at her. "Oh, these are no mere flashlights, my dear. These are 1,000 lumen industrial Ingebritzen Lamps! There is no superior brand of handheld lighting in the world! I had them delivered overnight from the manufacturing plant in Germany!"

Haurhi couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What must that have cost?" she asked aloud, her thoughts spilling from her mouth before she could stop them.

Tamaki continued digging in the box, producing a smaller white box. "Can one really put a price on one's life, Haruhi? On his safety and the safety of his friends?"

Haruhi got the message. It was an obscene amount that would make her sick to consider, probably more than her entire debt to the host club. Tamaki ripped open the white box, revealing several smaller silver cylinders. "And those, Sempai?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

Tamaki grinned even wider. "These lights can't run on normal batteries, Haruhi. They have to make special ones just for the Ingebritzens. Isn't it perfect???"

Haruhi closed her eyes. "Words fail me, Sempai." She replied flatly. Haruhi opened her eyes just in time to be blinded by the brightest man-made light she had ever seen. It was as if a hundred cameras had flashed at once, but with the flashbulbs staying lit. Her arms flew up to cover her eyes. "Sempai! Turn that off!"

Tamaki switched the obnoxious light off, satisfied that it worked as expected. "You're right. We have to conserve the batteries." Tamaki chuckled and looked to the door as Haruhi rubbed her eyes. "Let Nekozawa-Sempai come. I'll be ready for him now!"

Haruhi wrenched the ridiculous light from his hands. "What on Earth would a light this bright even be used for?" she asked angrily.

"They were made for NASA, for exploration of the dark sides of meteorites and planets." Tamaki said absentmindedly as he readied another light.

_For NASA? _Haruhi thought to herself. Taking a deep breath, she set the flashlight down as calmly as possible. "Sempai… Don't you think you're overreacting to all this just a bit-" Suddenly she was blinded again as Tamaki checked the second light. "SEMPAI!" she shouted.

The light was switched off. "Hm?" Tamaki answered as he removed the third light from the carton.

"Sempai, this is too much! I mean, what's next, crosses and wooden stakes?" Haruhi asked, praying Tamaki would realize how overboard he had gone.

Tamaki chuckled. "Nekozawa-Sempai isn't a vampire…" he began, when he suddenly stopped short. "Or is he… You raise an excellent point, Haruhi…"

Haruhi groaned. "I wasn't suggesting that he's a vam…" Haruhi stopped and sighed in frustration. "Sempai, please! I'm just saying, what's next?"

"Well, upon consideration, I'll certainly procure some crosses and holy water. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. Perhaps I can contact Vatican City…" Tamaki began.

Haruhi was finished. "Sempai, this is insane! I want to help the Host Club, but-"

Tamaki turned to her with desperate eyes. "Haruhi, please, you can't be leaving too! I promise I'll have the necessary protection here by dawn!"

"I have to go, Sempai. When the Host Club is open again, please let me know and I will continue to work off my debt." Haruhi turned to leave when she felt Tamaki grab her arm and turn her back to face him.

His eyes were saddened now, as if he had lost his only remaining friend. "Et tu, Haruhi?" he whispered melodramatically.

Haruhi felt a twinge of guilt, but knew what had to be done. "Sempai…" she began, but Tamaki turned away and looked into another box next to the Ingebritzen carton. When he turned back to face her, he held a small pouch in his hand, which he pressed into her hand. "Here, Haruhi. If you must go, take this at least. It will protect you." Tamaki said softly.

Haruhi noticed a similar pouch dangled from Tamaki's belt. "What…" she began.

Tamaki cupped her hand in his. "Gemstones. To be specific, amethyst, obsidian, red jasper, amber, turquoise, and quartz."

Haruhi was dumbfounded. "Whatever for?"

Tamaki looked to his own pouch. "Protection, of course. They were delivered this morning to my house from America. They have wonderful protective capabilities against curses and paranormal powers."

Haruhi considered asking Tamaki where he got this information, but decided it would be fruitless. "Thank you, Sempai." She replied, walking out the door.

Tamaki looked after her sadly as the door swung closed. Now he was alone. Truly and utterly alone. Thank goodness he had his protection… Certainly the stones would keep the curses at bay, while the Ingebritzens would keep Nekozawa himself far away.

How long he would have to stay like this, Tamaki could not say, but one thing was certain… he would prevail.


	5. Chapter 5 Tamaki's Last Friend

Part 5 – Tamaki's Last Friend

_March 30_

_Dear Journal:_

_It has been a mere 24 hours since I last saw Haruhi. It feels like an eternity. _

_I spread the word to more clients today that I would be unable to receive them. It hurts my heart to turn such lovely creatures away from me, as I know it hurts them, but it cannot be helped. Any one of these innocent hearts could contain the remnants of Nekozawa-Sempai's curse, waiting to attack me._

_Today in Takamoto-Sensei's class, we studied the historical background of Caesar's assassination. Nekozawa-Sempai's words haunted me throughout. _

_What does he intend to do? What has he done to my friends? Is my dear Haruhi a target?_

_I dare not leave the safety of my clubroom after classes, yet I long to know what has become of them. Poor Hikaru-Kun & Karou-kun! How their souls must struggle with the knowledge that they are pawns in Nekozawa-Sempai's twisted game!_

_Hunny-Sempai and Mori-Sempai, how I miss your spirits. The darkness has overtaken you, and my heart bleeds._

_Kyoya, my dear friend. Your betrayal was nearly the worst. How you could turn your heart against me… no. I know it is not your fault, but the forces summoned by Nekozawa-Sempai that led you to where you are. Renge-Chan… well, I suppose that was bound to happen sooner or later. After all, her loyalty has always been to Kyoya…_

_But Haruhi! My Haruhi! Oh, How I pray for you to stay uninvolved in this unholy war! For if you were to be lost… No, no I cannot even consider it. My Haruhi will remain safe. The stones will protect her. Her spirit will not be consumed as the others have._

_The club room has never seemed so empty, so devoid of life. My beautiful Host Club is no more. How can I go back? How can I rebuild? _

Tamaki lowered his pen and looked around. He was sitting at the table, a steaming cup of commoner coffee before him. He had gotten rid of every scrap of food in the room save the jar of coffee he brought in himself for fear of suffering a similar fate as Hunny-Sempai. The chandeliers in the club room were well lit, and the Ingebritzens lined a table at the far end of the room. Each one was ready if needed. The numerous gemstones were spread around the room as well, and his small pouch had become a permanent fixture on his belt. A large cross, delivered that morning, stood in one corner. All in all, Tamaki should have felt safe.

However, all he felt was alone and exposed. His friends were gone, his clients were gone, and he was alone. How long could this continue? Sighing, he walked to one cabinet and opened it slowly. One object sat in the cabinet. Tamaki stared at it intently. "It's just you and me now…" he told it as he reached into the cabinet. The object made not a sound as Tamaki pulled it out and walked to the couch.

Tamaki sat down on the couch and hugged his teddy bear close.

_March 31_

_Dear Journal: _

_Another club period, another day of silence. What could the Black Magic Club be plotting? _

_It seems all the student body views me differently of late. No doubt they have heard the news of my comrades, but can they possibly understand the danger I now face? How can I possibly-_

Tamaki's thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock at the door. Setting the pen down gingerly, Tamaki rose and crept to the door. "Yes?" he called out quietly, cautiously.

"Tamaki-Sempai?" came a soft female voice. For a moment, Tamaki dared to dream it was Haruhi returned.

"Haruhi?" he asked.

The voice held a note of confusion. "Er, no, Sempai. This is Misaki Matsuya, of class 2-B." came the reply.

"Oh." Tamaki said, disappointed. "My sincerest apologies, Princess, but I'm afraid the Host Club is closed for the time being." He said through the closed door.

"Actually, Sempai, I have a letter for you." Misaki replied.

"A letter?" Tamaki questioned.

"Yes, Sempai. A letter."

Tamaki considered this for a moment. Opening the door would surely be too great a risk, but perhaps… Perhaps reading a letter would not be. It could always be buried under the gemstones and burned if need be…

"Sempai?" the voice called again.

Tamaki blinked, his thoughts clearing. "Yes, my dear. Forgive me. Can you please slide the letter under the door? I'm afraid I can't open it."

Outside, Misaki was perplexed, but shrugged it off. "Yes, Sempai." She answered, crouching down and shoving the letter under the crack of the door. Inside, the manila envelope slid past the couch and came to rest at Tamaki's feet.

"Thank you, my dear. Have a wonderful day." The Host King said as cordially as possible given his state. Outside, a still confused Misaki walked away, wondering why those strange twins had asked her to deliver the letter in the first place…

In the clubroom, Tamaki eyed the flat envelope suspiciously. Carefully, he nudged it with his foot, drawing back after the briefest of contact. He felt nothing. No overwhelming dread, no feeling of doom, not a thing. Clutching his pouch of gemstones with one hand, he gingerly picked up the envelope and examined both sides. There were no markings save his name. Deciding it was safe, Tamaki stepped closer to the giant cross and opened the envelope. He turned it upside down and two pieces of paper fell to the ground. Tamaki picked up the first one, neatly handwritten in perfect script.

_Suoh:_

_I must thank you for my newest members. Each day we grow in strength, in mind, body, and spirit. I know you must be lonely in that music room by yourself, but take heart – in time you will be able to join us as well. When that day comes, embrace it. Do not fear. I will guide you as I have guided the other Hosts._

_Yours,_

_Umehito Nekozawa_

Tamaki dropped the paper to the ground in fear and drew back quickly, kneading the pouch between his fingers. He reached to the pile of extra pouches on the table and carefully poured the stones from one onto the letter to block any curse that might have been clinging to it. That was when he saw the other piece of paper, a stiffer white piece with three words: _"See you soon." _Gently, and ever so cautiously, Tamaki extended his pinky finger and flipped the second piece of paper over, revealing it to be a photograph. Seated at center was Nekozawa, his eyes obscured by his hood and a devilish grin on his lips. Surrounding him, also in matching black robes, Tamaki recognized Hikaru and Karou, Mori and Hunny (who really was clutching a black-robed Bun-Bun), Kyoya and Renge… but it was the person by Nekozawa's side that shocked him the most. Wearing a dull, almost trance-like expression and wrapped in an evil black cloak stood Haruhi, her hand resting on the back on Nekozawa's chair.

A tear fell from his eye as Tamaki dropped the photo to the ground, his sadness and fear slowly giving way to rage. He glared at the photograph, then suddenly reached for the remaining pouches of stones on the table. Growling, he dumped their contents onto the photograph, burying it under a pile of gems. Next, he grabbed one of the Ingebritzens and trained the bright light onto the pile of gems, all the while muttering to himself, louder and louder, "How could they… How could he… Oh, Haruhi! How could you…" Finally falling to his knees from overwhelming emotion, the Host King began to growl, "Nekozawa…. How dare you…."

Outside the third music room, a hooded figure smiled. He could hear the reaction though the door even if he could not see it. Clutching a three-tiered candelabra, Nekozawa shuffled off to his own clubroom to inform the others the delivery had gone exactly as anticipated…


	6. Chapter 6 The Victory of Darkness

Part 6 – The Victory of Darkness

April 1

Takamoto-Sensei was finally finished speaking, and Tamaki's classmates had barely finished packing their books before he was out the door. The frantic Host King ran through the halls of Ouran Academy, breathing heavily and caring little for the decorum typically displayed there. Upon reaching the Third Music Room, Tamaki burst through the door and slammed it shut behind him, shoving the couch into place once again. Tamaki was terrified. As if the letter yesterday had not been enough, he had noted today that although he had seen Kyoya's driver drop him off at school (with a black cloak slung over his arm!) before classes had begun, Kyoya had been curiously absent from the afternoon classes. This was completely unlike his friend, even though his studious nature and superior intellect would have made skipping classes a minor concern. What could have motivated Kyoya to be absent, especially after that letter and photograph, Tamaki worried.

It all seemed to point to one conclusion in Tamaki's mind; that the Black Magic Club was plotting intently. Kyoya's absence, Haruhi's defection, the photo with the ominous words "See You Soon"… All Tamaki could do was go to the one place on campus where he felt most secure and pray his precautions would be enough. Tamaki nervously looked around the Third Music Room. He had almost expected the place to be changed, to have become a dark trap, but everything appeared normal. Two piles of gemstones still covered the letter and the photograph, respectively. On the far end of the room, the Ingebritzen lights still stood in their neat row just as he had left them. Beside them, the extra pouches of gemstones sat, also untouched. Turning the chandelier dimmer switches to their brightest setting revealed that the lights were functioning properly. Even the large cross in the corner stood unmoved and untouched.

Looking to his right, Tamaki considered leaving the heavy curtains open, but feared the exposure of the large picture windows. A quick press of the switch and the curtains slid closed. The room was still brightly lit by the chandeliers, and for the first time today, Tamaki felt secure. He fell back on the couch and closed his eyes, taking a deep, cleansing breath.

That was when he heard the sound. A sudden _click_, neither loud nor quiet, and the chandeliers fell dark. Tamaki's eyes opened wide with surprise. He quickly rose and ran to the light switch. Clicking it back and forth did nothing. Next, he tried the control for the automated curtains. Again, the switch did nothing. Desperate, he tried to pull the curtains open by hand, but the motor and pulley system refused to budge.

The Host King began to breathe heavily. "A power outage… that's all this is…" he told himself as he paced in a tight circle. "Any minute now the power will be restored. Yes, nothing to worry about. Everything is…"

_Thump._ Tamaki jumped and turned to the Music Room door. The door handles were rattling and a persistent, muffled _thump_ was now sounding as the door rattled from the impact. Tamaki took a fearful breathless step back away from the door and shakily called out, "Who- Who's there?"

There was no answer, only the persistent _thump_. The couch began to scoot forward slowly with each _thump_. Tamaki backed up another step, his mouth moving wordlessly in utter fear.

Now the double doors were open a crack. Tamaki could hear a sound he had not heard in some time… Martial art yells from Hunny-Sempai and Mori-Sempai. They shouted in unison before each _thump_, their blows forcing the heavy door open bit by bit. Of course, they were restraining themselves… Tamaki had little doubt that a full display of Hunny-Sempai's power would reduce the door to splinters in seconds. Whether it was simple respect for school property, or more of Nekozawa-Sempai's plan, Tamaki could not say…

Now the doors were open wider, and Tamaki could see the familiar flicker of candlelight that often accompanied Nekozawa-Sempai. Whimpering, Tamaki moved back further, bumping the small round table behind him. Yesterday's forgotten empty cup from his commoner coffee fell and shattered as the table tipped over.

From the hall, Tamaki could now hear voices… Haruhi, Hikaru, and Karou, all calling in unison, "Sempai… Sempai… Sempai…" Kyoya's calm voice repeating "It will be over soon, Tamaki" mixed with Renge's cackling laugh. All the while, Hunny and Mori yelled and punched the heavy doors.

"HA!" _Thump_!

"Sempai… Sempai… Sempai…"

"HA!" _Thump_!

"Relax, Tamaki… It will be over soon…."

"HA!" _Thump_!

"Oh, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO!"

"HA!" _Thump_!

Tamaki had never known fear like this. Somewhere in his mind, a most primal instinct told him, _Time to choose! Fight or flight? Flight! Flight! Flight!_ came the immediate reply, but turning to run from the door only caused him to crash into the table at the far end of the club room, knocking the Ingebritzens over. _Fight…_ Frantically, Tamaki grabbed the closest Ingebritzen and spun to face the door, now wide enough for Tamaki to see his former members standing just outside. Nekozawa-Sempai was close behind them with an evil grin. Hunny and Mori stepped inside the doors and heaved the couch aside as if it were dollhouse furniture. The two stepped forward and flanked the doors. Next, Kyoya and Renge entered, grinning wordlessly. Kyoya stepped into position beside Mori, Renge beside Hunny. Hikaru and Karou entered next, standing beside Kyoya and Renge respectively. Tamaki shuddered as Nekozawa-Sempai entered now, clutching his candelabra with one hand. At his side marched Haruhi in a trancelike state.

"No…" Tamaki whispered.

Haruhi stared blankly ahead at Tamaki. Nekozawa only smiled and turned to Kyoya. "Excellent work, Kyoya-Kun, Renge-Chan. The circuit breaker cut the power to the room perfectly, just as you said it would."

Kyoya bowed. "Thank you, milord." He stated in a tone never once used with Tamaki.

Renge curtsied in her black robe. "My pleasure, sir!"

"And of course, my thanks to you for letting us is here, Mitsukunni-San, Takashi-San." Nekozawa continued.

"Hai, Master!" Hunny and Mori barked in unison, bowing as well with determined glares on their faces.

"And my twins of the dark! All of this is due to your servitude!" Nekozawa continued gleefully. Hiakru and Karou said not a word, but merely chuckled evilly and bowed to their master. Nekozawa now turned to Haruhi and smiled. "And of course, our newest child of the darkness, Haruhi-Kun. You really made an excellent set of eyes and ears for us."

Haruhi looked to Nekozawa's hidden eyes. "Sempai…" she said thickly.

"And now… Suoh…" Nekozawa-Sempai hissed, stepping ever closer.

Tamaki drew on his determination and resolve. "Nekozawa-Sempai…" he began. "This must end. Please return my friends to me!" His hand trembled as he clutched the Ingebritzen. Nekozawa started to chuckle. The laugh quickly grew from amusement to maniacal determination.

"And what will you do if I refuse, Suoh?" he said darkly.

Tamaki brandished the flashlight at Nekozawa's hood, praying the shock of the light would awaken Haruhi as well, and clicked the switch.

The room remained dark. Tamaki looked at the light in his hand and screamed. He threw it to his side and dove for another as Nekozawa chuckled. Tamaki tried the next Ingebritzen. Again, the room remained dark. "Tamaki…" Nekozawa grinned. He extended his free hand to arms length, and snapped his fingers. Behind him, each member of the Black Magic Club dropped a silver cylinder to the floor. Tamaki recognized them instantly. They were the Ingebritzen batteries.

"How…"

"Hikaru-Kun and Karou-Kun can be quite stealthy when required." Nekozawa smiled.

Tamaki looked to his friends with betrayed eyes. Desperately, he grabbed one of the pouches of Gemstones and held it in front of him. Nekozawa effortlessly swatted it away. Kyoya commented, "There is no truth whatsoever to that gobbledygook about gemstones warding off evil, you know."

Tamaki now ran to the giant cross, his last Ace in the hole. "Don't come any closer!" He cried desperately, pointing his shaking finger at the group.

Now Renge scoffed. "What do you think we are, _vampires_?" she snorted.

Nekozawa advanced closer now as Tamaki slumped into the corner at the base of the cross, whimpering. "Now, Suoh, at long last, your time is come." His free hand extended from the sleeve of his cloak, his fingers stretching out like menacing talons. The former hosts began to chant ancient Latin words in unison with Nekozawa, _"Sic infit, sic semper evello mortem tyrannis… sic semper evello mortem tyrannis… sic semper evello mortem tyrannis…"_

Tamaki shuddered in his fetal position as his advanced Latin class came to mind… _So it begins, thus always death will come to tyrants…_ Brutus' last words to Caesar… Booth's last words to Lincoln… The traditional words uttered upon the murder of a tyrant… _A tyrant such as me?_ He wondered, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

The chanting suddenly stopped abruptly. Nekozawa leaned close, his voice malevolent and demonic. "Suoh…" he said again.

Tamaki could not face him, and only whimpered as Nekozawa's next words filled his ears, again in a whisper… "April Fools."

Tamaki shivered, then snapped his eyes open. _WHAT_? He bolted upright, his eyes wide in disbelief as laughter filled the room. "Wha- Wha- What???" The chandeliers came back to life as Kyoya stepped into the hall and turned the breaker back to its on position. "B- But… You were all…" Tamaki stuttered.

Haruhi extended her hand to him and helped him to his feet. "Thank the twins, Sempai." She said with a small grin.

Hiakru and Karou lowered their hoods and grinned widely. "And thank you, Nekozawa-Sempai." They said in unison.

Nekozawa bowed. "My pleasure. It's so rare I get to play with a favorite toy for quite this long." He grinned at Tamaki.

Tamaki was seething. "You two did this???" He yelped at Hikaru and Karou.

The twins laughed. "You're entertaining, boss." The replied.

"But- but what about Hunny-Sempai's cake???" Tamaki sputtered.

Hunny flipped his own hood down, his eyes wide open in the bright light. "Did you actually _taste_ any of it, Tama-Chan?" he giggled.

"Well, I- Of course not! It was curs-" Tamaki began.

"Nope! It was delicious!" Hunny interrupted, laughing.

Mori looked down at Hunny, then at Tamaki's disbelieving eyes and nodded. "Yeah. It really was."

Tamaki's eyes turned to Kyoya. "And you? What did you have to gain from all this, you schemer?" he growled.

Kyoya smiled serenely. "It's true. Some things really can't be bought or measured. Who knew? I really must thank you, Tamaki. Your stupidity allowed me to leave even earlier than planned."

Renge chuckled as she jumped to Tamaki and snapped a picture with her digital camera of his blank expression. She produced a microphone seemingly from nowhere. "April's picture of the Host King is ready for publication!" she announced.

Tamaki's white hot anger burned for a moment longer, then subsided. "Well, that's all well and good. I'm happy you all had your fun." He said calmly as he walked to the door.

The Host Club fell silent at Tamaki's strangely calm demeanor, as if he was only to be feared when acting calmly and rationally.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya asked. There was no response.

"Boss?" The twins tried, with no luck.

"Tama-Chan?" Hunny called.

"Sempai?" Haruhi said at last.

Tamaki reached the door and turned to face the assemblage at last. "Just thinking…" he said serenely.

"Of?" Nekozawa prodded.

"Of how best to prepare for next April first to repay you all." He said with an ominous grin. The club fell silent as Tamaki stepped outside and pulled the door closed, leaving them to ponder their fate.

It was truly unfortunate for Tamaki that he failed to notice the lone banana peel in his path that Nekozawa-Sempai had dropped just before entering the club room.

A slip, a slide, a scream, and a splat… And Tamaki was on the floor groaning and giving voice to the one thought he had in his mind…

"I really hate April Fool's Day…"


End file.
